memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Kathryn Janeway
Dissertation und Doktor Hmm. Also erstmal hatte ich bisher immer eine Disserationsschrift und eine Promotionsschrift für dasselbe gehalten. Ist vielleicht nur im dt. Uniwesen so. Aber das ist nicht das was mich interessiert. Was mich interressiert: Welche Quelle haben wir für die Zeitpunkte und die Inhalte der beiden Schriften?--84.137.116.109 23:02, 24. Dez 2006 (UTC) Bild von Janeway Also ich will ja nicht meckern aber könnten wir nicht ein anderes bild von Janeway nehmen? Ich finde das Bild aus Nemesis nicht so gut (auch wenn es das neuste ist), weil sie so unnatürlich aussieht. Außerdem hat mir die Frisur in der 7. Staffel besser gefallen :-) :naja, wir können ja einfach noch mehr bilder hochladen. aber ich finde das aktuelle bild sehr gut und POV gerecht--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:42, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Unnatürlich sieht sie vor allem deshalb aus, weil das Bild die Aufnahme eines Monitors innerhalb des Filmes ist. Daher der schwache Kontrast, Blaustich etc. Eine Alternative gibt es - zumindest in "Nemesis" - allerdings nicht, da müsste man wieder zur Serie greifen. --89.55.211.96 12:51, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht, auf dem Bild hat sie so eingefallene Wangen, sieht halt im Vergleich zur Serie etwas unnatürlich aus -- MSt 18:34, 20. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Zieht euch doch von ihrer Homepage Bilder Totallykate.com Harki 15:05, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::Und wie wäre es mit dem? http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/originals/66/0c/3b/660c3b050aadb82c711b0dc0ec65f9a4.jpg --Micha (Diskussion) 23:21, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::Es handelt sich bei diesem Bild offenbar um ein Produktionsfoto. Es ist also kein Screencap aus dem Film. Für InUniverse-Portraitfotos nutzen wir jedoch ausschließlich Screencaps aus Filmen oder Episoden. Ein Produktionsfoto kommt in InUniverse-Artikeln allenfalls in den Hintergrundinformationen zum Einsatz. Die obige Frage zum Bild stellt sich übrigens nicht mehr. Früher hat man meist das jeweils neueste (Haupt-)Bild für einen Personenartikel genutzt - in diesem Fall also ein Bild aus . Von dieser Praxis ist man vor nicht allzulanger Zeit aber glücklicherweise abgewichen (was auch unserer Erzählperspektive entgegen kommt). Insbesondere bei den Hauptdarstellern ziert nun meist ein repräsentatives und sympathisches Portrait den Artikel. Bezüglich Janeway verfügen wir über eine Reihe von Portraitfotos (im Grunde genommen eins für jede Staffel). Man findet diese unter der Rubrik Chronologie. --Fizzbin-Junkie 16:52, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Anzweiflung Es ist mir nicht unbedingt leicht gefallen einen so repräsentativen Artikel wie über einen der fünf Captains anzuzweifeln, aber es gibt einige Dinge, die so noch mal diskutiert werden müssen #Geburtsdatum: Für 2332 kenne ich überhaupt keine Quelle, wo soll das her kommen? Ihre (nicht sehr hilfreiche) Personalakte in sagt 5. Juni 2344, was unmöglich stimmen kann. Woher kommt der 20. Mai? #Größe: Woher kommt "Captain Janeway ist 1,65m groß"? :: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000550/bio #Dissertation: Siehe oben und Diskussion:Quantenkosmologie, dafür gibt es scheinbar keine Quelle. #Kindheit und Jugend: Es fehlen alle Quellen. #Die komplette Chronologie bis 2370 (Voyager-Kommando) ist wahrscheinlich ebenfalls unbestätigt. Ich sage gleich, dass das nicht leicht zu klären wird, man sich nur mal en:Talk:Kathryn Janeway durchlesen, aber notfalls muss das alles raus wenn wir keine Quellen finden.--Bravomike 08:06, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) OK, der 20. Mai kommt anscheinend aus , aber zur Sicherheit sollte auch das noch mal gegengeprüft werden, bei Seven stand auch das Geburtsdatum mit Quelle und in der Diskussion hat sich herausgestellt dass es vermutlich doch nicht stimmt--Bravomike 08:21, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Die Informationen zu Jugend und Kindheit entstammen vermutlich dem Roman "Mosaik". Zumindest den Teil mit den Sportarten hab ich beim durchblättern auf Seite 58 ff. wiedergefunden. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, ist der Rest auch korrekt aus dem Roman übernommen. 91.62.229.247 :Gut, dann kann das ja entfernt werden, da Romane hier nicht als Quelle akzeptiert sind - weil einfach nicht canonisch. 23:22, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich habe angenommen, Mosaik sei canonisch, da die Taylor ja viel in der Serie aus ihrem Buch eingearbeitet hat. Hat sich in der Zwischenzeit daran etwas geändert? Janeway 19:46, 25. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Romane waren, sind und bleiben nicht kanonisch, siehe Memory Alpha:Canon Policy & Memory Alpha:Canon-FAQ. Was genau ist jetzt aus den Büchern und kommt raus und was ist kanonisch und kann bleiben?--Bravomike 19:50, 25. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Die Disertation über Halo-Objekte stammt aus dem Buch, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Ist schon länger her, dass ich es gelesen habe ;-). Janeway 19:53, 25. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Das würde erklären, warum uns die Promotion so viele Probleme bereitet hat... Ich entferne sie--Bravomike 20:02, 25. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Schön, wenn ich helfen konnte. Janeway 20:05, 25. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::moment, kahm das mit dem halo-kram nicht in Der gute Hirte vor? mir war so als hätte sie sich wirklich mit dunkler materie beschäftigt--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 06:59, 26. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Also das mit 165 cm Körpergröße lässt sich aus der Episode "Chaoticas Braut" ableiten, wo Janeway sagt, sie hätte Kleidergröße 4. Harki 17:54, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Also in Der gute Hirte sagt janeway nur etwas davon, dass sie für ihre Nachtschichten auf der Akademie berüchtigt war. :::In der ganzen Serie ist mir nichts von einer DIssertation untergekommen. Daher habe ich das jetzt rausgenommen. --Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 00:06, 27. Nov. 2016 (UTC) ::::Hab mal zusätzlich die Suchmaschine angeworfen und auf http://www.chakoteya.net unter den Transkripten suchen lassen: Bezüglich der "dunklen Materie" sagt Janeway in Der gute Hirte: I read a paper on that phenomenon once. - sie hat also nur eine Arbeit über dieses Phänomen gelesen. Die Begriffe "halo", "dissertation" oder "doctorate (Promotion)" finden sich in Voyager-Episoden überhaupt nicht. Das mit der Kleidergröße wird in Chaoticas Braut tatsächlich gesagt I'm a size four - aber wie kann man von einer Kleidergröße auf eine exakte Körpergröße schließen? Das Geburtshjahr ist wie im Text des Artikels geschrieben nicht glaubwürdig canonisch belegbar - ich habe also auch das "2335" in der Sidebar entfernt. @Admiral Jarok: Vermutlich kannst du es aufgrund deiner akribischen Arbeit an der Serie am besten bewerten, ob wir die "factualerror"-Vorlage nun endlich aus dem Artikel entfernen können? --Fizzbin-Junkie 11:04, 27. Nov. 2016 (UTC) :::Ich denke, dass wir die factualerror-Vorlage entfernen können. Alles was im Artikel steht, ist belegt und stimmt mit den Episoden überein. --Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 17:19, 27. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Aktuell? Was ist denn jetzt noch angezweifelt? So wie ich das sehe, bis auf das Geburtsjahr, das man eh nie feststellen wird, nichts mehr, oder? 21:34, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass das Anzweiflungsflag wieder entfernt werden sollte, nachdem ja die offenen fragen geklärt wurden und die Diskussion seit mehreren Jahren stilliegt. --Tecnologymaster (Diskussion) 20:39, 1. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Name des Characters Woher kommt die Info, dass die Figur ursprünglich Nicole Janeway heißen sollte? Die einzige Info die ich diesbezüglich kenne stammt aus einem Interview mit Kate Mulgrew vom 3. Oktober 1994 indem sie sagt dass die Figur zum Zeitpunkt des Vorsprechens noch Elizabeth Janeway hieß. :Der Name stammt - wie auch das Bild - von einer alternativen, bereits gedrehten Szene. Elisabeth höre ich jetzt jedenfalls zum allerersten Mal. Und: Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit --~~~~ 22:50, 1. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Im englischen Artikel habe ich herausgelesen, dass "Elisabeth" der zweite Vorname von K.J. ist - allerdings nur in einem Roman von Jeri Taylor, weshalb diese Info nur in den Hintergrundinformationen Platz finden sollte. 22:57, 1. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Also meine Aussage basiert auf dem Interview aus der Voyager DVD Box Staffel 1 Disk 5 "Voyager Zeitkapsel: Kathryn Janeway". Unter "Der erste Captain: Bujold" sind dort auch Szenen der ersten Drehtage mit Frau Bujold (kommentiert von Rick Berman) zu finden. Dort ist mir der Name "Nicole" allerdings nicht untergekommen. Daher steht eine Antwort auf die Frage in welchem Material diese Information zu finden ist leider noch aus. --Snakeeye 00:30, 2. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Im Schauspielerverzeichnis "Die Star Trek Biographien" von Ralph Sander (Heyne, 1994) ist noch die Bujold als Janeway geführt, trotz Erwähnung der Schwierigkeiten beim Dreh - als Elizabeth Janeway, mit einer Referenz auf das Time Magazine. Die Mulgrew hatte bereits Kate Columbo gespielt, klingt für mich nach einer Schauspielerin, die Schwierigkeiten hat, auf andere Vornamen zu reagieren. PMM-Garak(der sich für den einen Kommentar nicht registrieren will....) :Krasse auslegungsweise ^^ -- Enomine 10:51, 1. Nov. 2007 (UTC) thumb|Vorschlag Porträt Neues Bild? Hallo zusammen. Ich würde gerne das ursprüngliche Bild durch dieses (s.u.) ersetzen. Es ist meiner Ansicht nach passender, weil es sie bei ihrer häufigsten Aufgabe, nämlich auf der Brücke, zeigt. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 13:16, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) thumb|Janeway auf der Brücke :Das erste Bild eines Personenartikels sollte nach Möglichkeit ein Portrait (am Besten im Format 3:4) sein.--Bravomike 13:22, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ließe sich ja zuschneiden... Könntest du das machen? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 18:04, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Schon erledigt. Kann ich das jetzt für den Artikel verwenden? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 18:40, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) thumb|Ist doch schon viel besser, oder? :gibt bestimmt auch ein besseres bild oder?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:08, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Hab das jetzt einfach mal eingefügt! Das ist Rock 'n' Roll! 01:26, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Also mir gefällt's (besser). -- 09:09, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, aber als Portrait halte ich dieses Bild für gänzlich ungeeignet. Sie ist im Bild nicht zentriert. Es ist kein "Closeup". Und der Gesichtsausdruck ist... nun ja... wie auch immer: ich habe mir erlaubt ein anderes Bild aus der Pilotfolge zum Hauptportrait des Artikels zu machen. --Pflaume 17:38, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) thumb|Portrait Gefällt mir besser, ist aber ehrlich gesagt auch nicht perfekt. Der Gersichtsausdruck ist irgenwie grenzwertig. Ich schau mal meine üppige DVD-Dammlung durch, vielleicht finde ich ja was^^. -- 18:03, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Also ganz ehrlich: ich finde die Frisur furchtbar. Ein Bild aus der 7. Staffel wäre da vielleicht besser. Die Idee mit der Brücke ist aber echt super.Deanna236 (Diskussion) 13:48, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC)Deanna236Deanna236 (Diskussion) 13:48, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::Für was denn ein neues Bild? Hier das ist nur eine Diskussion im Hauptartikel befindet sich im Profil ein Bild aus der aktuellen Staffel, außerdem befindet sich in der Chronik ein Protrai aus jeder Staffel als Übersicht. --Klossi (Diskussion) 14:01, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Wie wäre es mit dem Foto? http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/originals/66/0c/3b/660c3b050aadb82c711b0dc0ec65f9a4.jpg --Micha (Diskussion) 23:23, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Rear Admiral oder Vice Admiral Ich habe mal ne Frage. Hier heißt es, Janeway sei zum Rear Admiral befördert worden. In der MA/en heißt es aber, sie habe den Rang eines Vice Admirals. Was ist jetzt eigentlich richtig?--[[Soundtrek]] 08:52, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Hat niemand ne Antwort :-( --[[Soundtrek]] 08:32, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :: MA/en hat vermutlich recht, da Janeway 3 Pins am Kragen hatte, auch wenn ein solcher Rangsprung irgendwo unlogisch ist. --91.61.204.62 09:27, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Danke für die Antwort. Hab mal genau aufs Bild aus der MA/en geschaut.--[[Soundtrek]] 10:32, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Sollte der Satz dann nicht raus bzw. entsprechend geändert werden? Verwirrt schon ein wenig, wenn in der Sidebar Vice Admiral und im Text Rear Admiral steht. ::::Ich weiß, mich hindert keiner, es zu ändern. Ich frage nur weil die Diskussion ein halbes Jahr alt ist, aber noch nichts dahingehend gemacht wurde. --Egeria 22:12, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::erledigt--Bravomike 06:45, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Fähnrich Janeway Hallo zusammen, ich schau mir gerade "The next Generation" Staffel 6, Folge 129 Da wird Fähnrich Janeway erwähnt. Minute 12:45 Dies könnte noch in die Biographie aufgenommen werden (als kleiner GAG) :Nope. Dieser Fähnrich hat nichts mit Captain Janeway zu tun, nur der Name ist gleich. Das wird den Archvisten hier nicht genügen (aber versuchen kannst du es mal ;)) -- 11:18, 15. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :: Siehe auch Janeway (Fähnrich). Die Frau auf dem Foto ist eindeutig nicht Kathryn. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:28, 15. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :::Zumal es beim Fähnrich um das Jahr 2369 an Bord der Enterprise geht, die Voyager ist in den späten 2370ern unterwegs. Keine 10 Jahre vom Fähnrich zum Captain wäre auch etwas schnell oder? Zumal in VOY nie erwähnt wurde, dass Janeway auf der Enterprise gewesen wäre. Als Flaggschiff der Föderation wäre dies sicherlich erwähnenswert, wenn sie schon ihre Position als Wissenschaftsoffizier erwähnt. -- 16:13, 15. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :: 10 Jahre wären eventuell sogar noch möglich gewesen. Aber es sind lediglich 2, bis die Voyager im Jahr 2371 verschwand. :: Andererseits, wir reden hier über eine Organisation, die selbst Kadetten das Kommando über ihr Flaggschiff gibt... --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) :::Na, das ist ja auch ein "anderes" Universum. Anderes Universum, andere Sitten oder wie war das noch? ;) -- 16:57, 15. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ::::Naja, wir sprechen von einem supendierten Kadetten, der die Erde und den Captain der Enterprise gerettet hat, ehe er das Kommando übernahm... Ist das kein Grund dafür? ;P -- 19:04, 15. Jan. 2016 (UTC)